This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Microblog, which is the abbreviation of the miniature blog, is an information sharing, propagation, and acquisition platform based on user relation. The microblog is similar to the blog, but the microblog can publish instant messages. Through the cluster approach, each microblog user can form their own audience. The microblog user can publish personal views and opinions to their own audience through microblog text, and use the most refined words and phrases to express the most advanced opinions.
At present, having users sign up for microblog, increasing the number of new user account registrations, and influencing the microblog are problems that each microblog service provider has to consider. In order to solve this problem, one ideal way is to push invitation information to clients of those users who have not registered the microblog. However, no information push method for microblogs presently exists.